YuGiOh! The Host
by AtemxYugi
Summary: The Host' by Stephenie Meyer turned into a Yu-Gi-Oh version. I own nothing!
1. Remembered

Hello! God, I hope no one bites my head off for this. Anyways, this is the start of another fan fiction of 'The Host' by Stephenie Meyer but Yu-Gi-Oh spazzed. xDD  
This is the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy! ^^  
I own nothing, don't hurt me!

* * *

I knew it would begin with the end, and the end would look like death to these eyes. I had been warned.  
No. They were _my_ eyes. This was me.  
My new language was odd, though it seemed to make sense. It was extremely different to any others I had used before, yet the expression I found in it spoke for itself.  
My main purpose as a soul was simple, and I carried it out easily, as my instincts commanded. I fused myself with this vessel, taking control of what I could, and making it my own until there was nothing separate about it. It was me, and nothing else.  
The saner of my senses began to kick in, and I was met by the oncoming first yet final memory. There were no preparations that could be made by anyone for this.

He was running. There was nothing stopping him, not even the strange sense that distracted me, his only distraction was fear.

**I've failed.  
**

The memory was strong, forceful in a way that took its own control in my mind. I was almost dragged into the scene myself, as though this had not yet been the final moment of his life, and that was yet to come, after we had fled.

**Its pitch black - I can't see a thing. I am pulled into blindness, and I feel almost deaf because of the thick pounding in my ears, yet I still try to sense the on-coming pursuit.  
I'm freezing. Perhaps it shouldn't bother me. Not now.  
**

I was pulled away from the memory for a split second by a strange smell, but it was such a short time, and I was soon thrust back to the memory, with tears in my eyes.

**They're right behind me. I'm lost, and I've failed.  
I can hear the Seekers.  
"It's fine, It's fine," says one, attempting to deceive me, to turn my thoughts in to that of their favour.  
"Be careful!"  
"Don't hurt yourself!"**

A hatred shot through me. I had never felt this kind of emotion in all my lives. A startling noise flew through my ears and into my head, a slight pain resting in my throat.  
_Screaming_, my body explained. _You're screaming_.  
I froze. The noise stopped.

My body was speaking to me! Thinking for itself!  
But my sudden surprise was over-powered by that of the memory.

**"Please! There is danger ahead!" they yell.  
There is danger behind! I scream back in my mind, though I realize what they mean. At the end of the hall, there is light, though it is not what I expected. It's darkness. What is left of an elevator shaft in this hell hole.  
Relief floods through my veins and I realize. No way to live, but perhaps to succeed.**

_No, no, no!_ This was my own, a thought pulled away from his but this was us together. On the verge of our death.

**Desperate shouts call from behind.  
I could smirk and smile for hours, just knowing that I was faster than them and knowing this was the truth. If only I had the chance, though there was no time for that now.  
I let myself fall, yet I claw through the air to try and find what I want. But it is too late. Suddenly I am stuck without air, and pain engulfs me entirely. I want it to stop, but it won't.  
I want to know when, but I don't.**

I was met with the memories awful ending and I could not have felt a stronger gratitude. Though this was short lived, when I felt it raging its way through my mind for the second time.  
_No!_ I shrieked.  
I didn't want to feel that horrid thing again! The pain and the suffering – it was too much.

But this was different. This was another memory. One so short, yet so important. As though the final thing on his mind.

The darkness in this memory destroyed everything but one face.  
I had seen many of these before when I was preparing for this world. Though they were different to so many others I had seen from my previous lives.  
These faces were indeed so hard to tell apart. Each was so alike and indifferent in such small quantities. But this face was one I could pick out in seconds, between millions of these strange features.

The skin was flawless and a gracious golden brown. The hair was thick and spiked – though it was long – and a deep brown shade, darker than the skin. A deep green colour flooded with the eyes in their beaming white backgrounds, and they seemed as though they even had their own personality which hardly changed. And lips with a smile - difficult to remove.

I wasn't an expert on beauty in this world, but I knew it was a part of this face. I longed to gaze at it for as long as I could, but the more I felt this way, the quicker the face faded.

_Mine.  
_

I was astonished again. This wasn't right. It should have been me alone here now, yet this other voice in my thoughts rang out to me.  
This was supposed to be my body now, not his. He should have vanished.

_Mine_, I shot back. _All of it is mine_.  
_So why am I talking back to him_? I wondered, as the voice interrupted my thoughts.

* * *

So what did ya think? Review please, I'll love you for it! ^^


	2. Overheard

Okay, I could have done this two ways. First, because in YGO Yami is the spirit inside Yugi, I thought that perhaps he could have been Wandered being put inside Yugi (Melanie). BUUUUUUUT! I figured that Yugi was alot more like Wanderer personality wise, so he fit her role better. ^^  
And same with Yami. ;D  
So yeah, enjoy the second chapter. ^^  
Wow I think this is my fastest update EVAR. O.O

* * *

I was aware of voices. Murmured in conversation.  
"I'm afraid it's too much for him," said one, which I could pick out as male.  
"He did scream only once," said another, a female this time.  
The man replied, "I know. He is very strong."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, just as I told you."  
There was a hint of sarcasm in the man's voice, "Maybe you were meant to be a Healer, like me."  
The woman laughed, "I doubt it. Seekers prefer a different kind of diagnosis."

That word. The name _Seeker_. It sent fear into my blood. Though I had nothing to fear in them.

The two continued. The man still had that hint of annoyance in his tone, and to this body, an argument – if that was what I could call it – was nothing unordinary. He was used to it. I was not.

"One human - alone and unarmed. Such a threat!"  
The woman sighed. "But where did he come from?"  
"That isn't my problem," said the man, "My job is to help this soul adapt to his new host."  
It was only then when I realized that I was the subject they were speaking of. _Soul_. My true title.

"When will he respond?" asked the woman in a whisper.  
"When he's ready," the man replied.  
"He did well with the first memory," the woman admitted, and thankfully her tone was reassuring. "I think, from all I know of this one, he would accept the challenge if there had been a way to ask him. What do you call him?"  
The woman waited until the man replied.  
"Yugi."  
"Interesting," the woman commented.  
"Well, he won't take the human name," the man muttered. "He'll need more comfort than most, thanks to your style of Seeking."

There were sounds, and when the woman spoke again she was far away from the man, in the distance. "You would have reacted poorly to the early days of this occupation."  
Again, they spoke this way to each other, each without amusement and sometimes a slight sarcasm hinted into their voices.  
For the first time I realized where I was. A healing facility, recovering from my hosts past trauma. Unusually awful trauma. It seemed they had healed the body well, since one that was not would have been disposed of.  
Hearing the discussion between the Healer and the Seeker, I knew their accusations and retorts were very out of character for our kind. Somewhat aggressive toward the other.

I wondered if the rumours I had heard could have been true. Through the thoughts between my past host species. The...  
I knew we had a name, but it had completely slipped my mind. In that life, we were connected. We spoke in thoughts, which was an advantage when lodged into the soil below.  
We lived on the floor of a wide ocean that covered the entire land, but the name of the world was a mystery too. We had a thousand eyes on each of our one hundred arms, so there was no sight undetected by us.  
I could describe the kind, but the name – vanished.  
With our thoughts for communication, there was no way we could lie to one another, and to feed off our boredom, we told stories. Thinking of Earth and all its wars and violence. Sometimes we felt excitement rather than the horror most would have.  
There were rumours of one thing in particular. Stories of the human hosts that were stronger than others, and then the souls would have to abandon them. Their minds could not be suppressed.  
This sounded as though it were the Healer's accusation.  
Though I began to think he was speaking of the distaste toward the Seeker's job, one that not many followed. They did not want to track down new hosts – as the Seeker's did. It was believed that only the lesser, inexperienced souls would choose this sort of Calling.

I would do my best to help the Seeker. Good citizenship was quintessential to every soul, and it was easy to imagine her questions.  
I waited for a while. I was somewhat afraid. The Seeker's information would have to be discovered through the awful memories of my host. But it was what I'd heard before, his voice, another part of him that should now just be another memory.

With a deep breath, I charged right through the memories, skipping past the end and this way it would not astound me as much as it had. This way it was fast and over quickly.  
The less alarming thoughts were easier. I rushed through, seeking through to the answers I needed. My host was once seeking something of his own. A member of his family. His cousin. He hoped there were more like him.  
As I searched deeper into this, everything came slower and I wondered, was this lost in his trauma? Forgotten? It seemed strange though. I was awake – I could feel it. I tried again to find a clearer response. He wanted to find... Joey. They'd...  
Nothing. My mind was blank at these thoughts. It was as though what I wanted had vanished. Been erased and deleted.

I felt a horrid anger shoot through me, thick and fiery, tearing through my body. I gasped at my reaction. It was extremely unexpected. In all my lives I had never felt such a force, even though I had been warned of these human outbursts.

I heard a faint shuffle and the Seekers footsteps approaching. Something must have triggered her ears, and I waited.

"Welcome to Earth, Yugi."


End file.
